


The Jedi that Cared

by BloodBagguettesBlood



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 01:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13353423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodBagguettesBlood/pseuds/BloodBagguettesBlood
Summary: Captain Rex confronts his friend Anakin Skywalker in the midst of the Jedi Purge in the Jedi Temple on Coruscant.





	The Jedi that Cared

By the time Rex got there, it was too late. The temple was in flames, piles of Jedi and clone bodies littered the once sacred halls of the Jedi Temple. He knew who had done this, he knew who was responsible for this, but he couldn’t bring himself to believe it. Rex ran through the temple, looking for somebody, anybody that was still alive. In the distance he could hear blaster fire. Rex tried his best to ignore the pools of blood he was running through as he chased after the sound of a lightsaber. The Great Library of the Jedi was in ruins, and Rex saw the one man who was responsible. He almost shed a tear as Darth Vader turned to face him, wearing the face of his friend.

“Rex. I’m glad you’re here, I could use your help.”

“W-what do you need, sir?” Rex replied on instinct.

“The younglings have proven more of a challenge than I first thought." He turned back to the ruins of the temple. "You're going to help me find them”

Rex was wearing his helmet, but Vader sensed his disgust. He approached the clone, who refused to unholster his blasters.  
Vader grabbed Rex’s helmet and threw it away. He saw the scar on the clone’s right temple. “Your chip.”

“General Skywalker, listen, it isn’t too-”

Vader force choked Rex, and held him in the air for a moment before throwing him back down. “That...is no longer my name.” Vader used the Force to throw Rex’s helmet back to him. “The younglings, now Captain.” he ordered as he made his way out of the library.

“Anakin!” Rex shouted. When Vader looked back at Rex, his blasters were drawn. “Please, Anakin...don’t make me do this.”

“Rex…” Vader was supposed to be saving his friends, bringing peace to his new empire, bringing the Jedi to justice. He didn’t want to kill his friend.

“There’s still time, we can still make this right. We’ve come back from worse, haven’t we sir?”

“Rex, don’t you see? The Jedi have used us, both of us.”

“Sir?” Rex said, lowering his weapons slightly.

“How many of your brothers have the Jedi sent to their deaths? How many times were you reduced to just a pair of blasters, just another number?”

Rex let down his blasters. He knew that Anakin was gone, that this was the end.

“I knew a Jedi once that didn’t see us that way.” Vader hesitated. “A Jedi who knew our worth. A Jedi I could call my friend. My brother.” Rex donned his helmet. “But he’s dead now.” He raised his guns again. Vader ignited his lightsaber.

“Did you ever think it would end this way, Rex?”

Under his helmet, Rex gave a small grin.

“Not for one second.”


End file.
